


Unspoken Confession

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-January [13]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Multi, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things Neal isn't ready to tell Peter about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-a-Day Project 2011-Day 13. (Posted to LJ on January 13) Prompt from whitecollar100 Prompt #28-Lovers, and for photoash, who wanted Neal/Mozzie back-story with angst. Thanks to hllangel and evila_elf for hard-core, Full Metal Beta.

Peter sometimes asks about Mozzie; Neal always deflects.

He’s not sure Peter would understand how much Neal had learned from Mozzie, an accomplished grifter, back when he was fresh off the bus with nothing but a flashy smile and raw talent. Peter might accept the nature of the relationship, but he would definitely not want to know exactly how old Neal was when they started, or more to the point, how young.

Mozzie was his teacher, partner, protector and lover, at least until Kate came along. Neal still values the friendship, but things are different now.

Peter is his future.


End file.
